YES OR NO chapter 1
by AULN KEY
Summary: ini FF entah nanti Jinkibum / Jongkey :'D. Kibum seorang namja yang jau dari kata macho bertolak belakang dengan Minho, sepupunya. apa yang akan terjadi? lets reading XD
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Yes Or No chapter 1

Main Cast : Jinkibum / Jongkey yak *di timpuk readers ='D

Support Cast : temukan sendiri :D

Genre : Komedi (gagal), familly

Length : Short Story (maybe)

Well, FF ini hadir karena terinspirasi dari film dengan judul sama "YES OR NO" yeeey *prokprokprok XDD tapi ceritanya enggak mirip loo. Dan juga nggak tahu kenapa dengerin lagu EXCUSE ME MISS nya SHINEE jadi pingin bikin ini jugak X'D

Suka banget sama tu pilem and lagu , hayooo siapa yang udah nonton YON put your hands up friends! Kekekeke.. :D

Warning : Yaoi/boy luv,suka nggak suka boleh baca

Mian kalu banyak typo dll..

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yah dan gomawo buat yang udah ninggalin jejak di ff aku sebelumnya :* chu

No falame, no bash, no coppy tanpa ijin!

Now, lets reading chingu :3…..

.

.

Brum brum

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi meng-gas motor sport nya dengan garang meningat sepupu yang dia tunggu tidak segera menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dedikit berdecak saat melihat arah jarum pada jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Akhirnya keluar juga, cepat naik." Titah Minho setelah memberikan helm pink Kibum.

"Bawel sekali,dasar kodok."

"Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh, bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Bagamana kalau kita terlambat eoh?"

"Ne ne.. mianhae, dan kenapa motormu tidak segera berjalan Minho?"

"Tentu saja karena aku meladeni kucing cerewet sepertimu Kibum."

"Kodok alien nappeun!"

"Kucing bawel lebih nappeun."

"Yaak! Siapa yang kau panggil kucing bawel eoh?!"

"Ya seseorang yang sangat bawel.."

"Yaaak!"

Minho memacu motornya dengan kecepatan rata-rata tanpa sekalipun menanggapi ocehan Kibum yang menurutnya sangat berisik. Namja bermata elang tersebut seakan sudah kebal dengan sifat cerewet khas namja bermata kucing di belakangnya.

Ciiiit

"Sialan kau Minho, hobi sekali membuat orang kece sepertiku jantungan huh! Lihat poniku berantakan!" celoteh Kibum sambil mengais poni blonde nya.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada namja tampan ini! jika tidak kita sudah terlambat tahu. Kajja, dan sepertinya kita harus berlari dasar kucing bawel!" teriak Minho lalu berlari meninggalkan sepupunya yang kemudian ikut berlari setelah ia yakin baru saja mendengar bell sekolah berbunyi. Yah, dalam hati si namja cantik, dia sangat berterimakasih dengan namja belo itu.

***Kibum Pov**

Kumainkan ujung seragamku dengan bosan, ekor mataku melihat dengan jeli setiap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depanku. berharap bus segera datang. Yah, sepupuku yang tinggi menjulang seperti tiang itu menyuruhku pulang sendiri karena dia ada urusan dengan band nya. Malang sekali harus pulang sendirian di sore hari nan mendung. Aigoo.

"Kapan bus nya datang eoh? Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam.." rengekku manja sambil memeluk tiang halte bus. Aku yakin semua orang di halte ini melihatku aneh.

"Banyak sekali yang menunggu, aih.."

Mataku berbinar melihat sebuah bus berhenti tepat di depan mataku, tapi belum sempat kakiku menginjak pinggiran bus, aku justru terdorong kesana-kemari oleh orang-orang. Alhasil sekarang aku sendirian di halte dan yeah hampir jam setengah 6 sore.

"Aku takut." Desisku setelah mengelap air mata di pipi. Aku takut, aku sendirian dan ini hampir gelap jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menangis sekarang. Meskipun aku namja tapi sayangnya aku tak se macho dan se keren Minho. Kami seperti langit dan bumi saja bila di ingat-ingat. Lupakan soal perbedaan kami, sekarang aku harus bagaimana eoh? Menunggu setengah jam lagi? Gila.

Mataku terus berkaca-kaca saat aku berjalan di pinggir jalan raya. Perlu waktu 10 menit dari rumah ke sekolah dan sayangnya itu jika naik kendaraan, tapi sekarang? Aku jalan kaki huwwaaa. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku jarang sekali pergi sendirian apalagi hampir gelap begini. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa denganku eoh? Dan bodohnya lagi, aku lupa membawa ponselku. Huhuhuks lengkap sudah.

PIIIIM

"Minho jemput aku huhuks." Bisikku dalam hati saat sebuah mobil meng-klaksonku sembarangan. Aku sudah berjalan dengan benar dan sekarang aku di klakson. Eomma, appa kenapa kalian menyuruhku sekolah dan tinggal dengan Minho jika dia saja menelantarku begini huks.

Piiim

Okay aku kapok, aku mau berlari saja supaya tidak di klakson lagi. Kaki jenjangku berlari kecil sambil menahan takut, tapi justru mobil yang selalu meng-klaksonku berjalan lebih cepat dan meng-klakson aku berkali-kali. Tentu saja itu membuatku semakin takut, apalagi sekarang mobil hitam mengkilat itu menghadang jalanku. Apa-apaan ini? Minho Minho..aku akan membuatmu menyesal jika terjadi apa-apa denganku.

Tanpa memperdulikan mobil itu, aku justru berlari semakin cepat. Hingga sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku erat.

"Kyaaa! Nuguya..lepas-lepas..!" teriakku ketakutan tanpa menoleh.

"Yaak! Bummie..kau kenapa eoh? Ini aku, tidak usah takut.." suara itu, suara yag tidak asing. Dengan cepat ku tolehkan kepala ku menghadap kebelakang.

"Hyung!" pekikku kencang lalu berhambur ke pelukannya sambil menangis sesegukan.

TBC / END?

* * *

Kalo review nya kurang dari 5, ni ff nggak sayah lanjutin deh..T,T abisnya pada silent readers seeh. Kan aku sedeeh huhuks…. *nangisdipojikan


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Yes Or No chapter 2

Main Cast : Jinkibum

Support Cast : Jonghyun, 2min

Genre : Komedi (gagal)T.T , family, fluff(maybe)

Length : Chaptered

Well, FF ini hadir karena terinspirasi dari film dengan judul sama "YES OR NO" yeeey *prokprokprok XDD tapi ceritanya enggak mirip loo. Dan juga nggak tahu kenapa dengerin lagu EXCUSE ME MISS nya SHINEE jadi pingin bikin ini jugak X'D

Suka banget sama tu pilem and lagu , hayooo siapa yang udah nonton YON put your hands up friends! Kekekeke.. :D

Warning : Yaoi/boy luv,suka nggak suka boleh baca

Mian kalu banyak typo dll..

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yah dan gomawo buat yang udah ninggalin jejak di ff aku sebelumnya :* chu

No falame, no bash, no coppy tanpa ijin!

Now, lets reading chingu :3…..

.

.

Kini wajahku tidak lagi menampakkan ekspresi takut dan kesal, hanya senyum lega bahagia yang aku munculkan sekarang ini. Kumainkan ujung jari telunjukku pada mulut cangkir kopi di hadapanku sembari menceritakan apa yang terjadi barusan. Sekarang seseorang di depanku ini sedang menraktirku minum di kedai kopi karena aku sedang malas makan. Dengan wajah tampannya yang bertambah oke, dia terus mendengarkan ceritaku tentang hari ini. Hari yang sangat melelahkan menurutku, huuft.

"Kekeke, aigoo aku pikir Kibum sudah berubah ne. Ternyata masih sama.." ledek namja di depanku.

"Malah mengejekku, menyebalkan hmmh." Dan alhasil, namja bermata puppy itu malah semakin menertawakanku.

Oiya aku lupa mengenalkannya. Namanya Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun. Dia juga sepupuku, tetapi bukan sepupu Minho. Kenapa bisa? Karena Eomma Jonghyun hyung adalah kakak Appa ku, sedangkan Minho itu aegya dari adik Eomma. Bagaimana? Bingung? Ah yasudah kalau begitu. Silsilah keluarga tidak perlu dijelaskan karena menurutku juga rumit saat aku menjelaskannya.

Meskipun begitu, tetapi Jjong hyung sangat akrab dengan Minho. Kami sering jalan-jalan dan liburan bersama sebelum Jonghyun hyung pindah ke Australia untuk kuliah and now, aku tahu namja dengan rahang tegas ini telah pindah ke Korea untuk selamanya yeeeaay tepuk tangan*plak.

"Aku kan sudah mendaftarkanmu ke klub karate sebelum aku pindah, kenapa mesti takut Kibummie? Seharusnya kau mengkarate ku tadi, bukannya jerit-jerit seperti yeoja. Haduuuh.."

"Yaak! Enak saja kau Hyung mengataiku seperti yeoja. Aku ini kan sangat tampan, tidak lihat kulitmu kalah mulus denganku?" kataku sambil memamerkan kulit mulusku.

"Ne ne, sekarang perlihatkan otot seorang karateka tampan.."

"Eung, Hyung hehe. Sebenarnya setelah kau pindah, aku langsung keluar." Jawabku sambil tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk kepalaku.

"Mwo? "

"Ah, begitu saja histeris.." dan aku langsung mendapat jitakan di kepalaku. Aiih, dasar dino !

"Rasakan itu, kenapa berhenti eoh? Mungkin kau sudah dapat sabuk hitam jika masih di club itu."

"Apanya yang sabuk hitam? Aku benci saat kulitku biru-biru. Membuat tidak flawless saja huh."

Ctak

"Kau ini dapat pulpen dari mana Hyung? bisa-bisanya memukulku dengan itu. Appo." desisku lalu mengusap kepalaku, ah seandainya aku Sinchan, mungkin sudah ada benjolan-benjolan besar di kepalaku. Dasar.

"Dari saku. Namja macam apa kau Ki? Seharusnya kau belajar dari Minho,setidaknya kau ikut klub sepak bola atau mungkin basket dan karate seperti kami Dan sebagai namja seharusnya kau tidak menjerit-jerit seperti tadi Bummie."

"Aku ya aku, hyung ya hyung. Jangan menyamakan aku denganmu atau Minho,Hyung. Tidak dengan Minho, tidak denganmu, sama sama di samakan..uh kenapa sih? Memangnya salah menjadi diriku sendiri? apa aku harus menjadi orang lain jika ingin di akui?." Cerocosku panjang lebar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua namja harus selalu kuat. Kenapa tidak boleh ada namja sepertiku? Aku sudah seperti ini sejak lahir, bagaiman mungkin bisa berubah mengikuti orang lain dengan mudah. Kami berbeda, dan kenapa harus aku yang nyeleneh? Aku juga tak mau seperti ini.

"Ne..mianhae, Hyung hanya ingin melihatmu menjadi namja yang kuat. Menjadi namja yang dapat melindungi diri sendiri dan seseorang di sekitarmu Bummie. Hanya itu kok.." pelahan rasa kesal dan kecewaku karena di sama-samakan memudar saat tangan kokoh Jonghyun hyung mengusap sayang surai idahku. Rasanya sangat nyaman, jujur aku sangat merindukannya.

"Kajja kita pulang,aku lupa mengabari Minho kalau kau sedang bersamaku."

***Author pov**

Minho dengan perasaan campur aduknya berjalan mondar mandir di depan rumah sambil mengamati ponsel hitamnya.

"Aish..bagaimana seorang anak 3 SMA bisa menghilang tanpa kabar eoh? Kau kemana Kibum arrgh." Mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya setelah tak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa dari teman Kibum. Sudah jam 7 malam dan namja cantik itu belum pulang, membuat Minho sangat khawatir.

Karena terlalu khawatir, Minho segera masuk kerumah dan mengambil jaket kulit serta kunci motornya bermaksud mencari Kibum. Bagaimana bisa tenang, orang tua Kibum menitipkan Kibum pada karena permintaannya sendiri, dan sekarang orang itu hilang entah kemana. Eomma Minho sudah meninggal dan Appanya hanya akan pulang beberapa bulan sekali karena tinggal di Jepang untuk urusan bisnis, karena itu Minho meminta Kibum untuk menemaninya tinggal dirumah.

Ketika namja tampan itu hendak membuka pintu pagar, sebuah mobil yang tak dia kenal menghalangi pergerakannya.

"Minho! Ini aku Kibum.." teriak Kibum sambil melongokkan*?* kepalanya keluar jendela mobil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya bak princess.

"Dan aku Jonghyun.." sapa Jjong dengan cengiran kuda setelah megikuti apa yang Kibum lakukan.

Hanya ada 2 orang namja di ruang tamu Minho sedang asik bercerita dan tertawa, sedangkan seorang yang lain tengah sibuk berkutat di dapur. Jonghyun berhenti berbicara saat hidung besarnya mencium aroma sedap dari arah dapur.

"Kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Minho saat melihat ekspresi Jonghyun yang mendadak berubah.

"Aku tidak melihat pembantu, tapi kenapa ada aroma masakan? Jangan-jangan..ada hantu?"

"Hantu macam apa yang mulutnya sangat bawel? " desis Minho sambil melirik arah dapur.

"Bummie?" Tanya Jonghyun memastikan dan hanya di tanggapi anggukan dari namja belo di depannya.

"Yaak Bummie..kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan kompor!" teriak Jonghyun kencang tepat di samping Kibum dan berhasil membiat kedua orang di rumah itu kaget.

"Yaak! Kau ini ricuh sekali Hyung. Ngobrol saja sana sama Minho.." bentak namja dengan apron pink setelah mematikan api kompor.

"Bagaimana aku bisa enakenakkan ngobrol sementara kau dalam bahaya Bimmie?!"

"Bahaya bagaimana eoh? aku sedang memasak Hyung aissh."

"Kau tidak ingat dulu kau hampir membakar dapur saat latihan memasak huh? Kau hampir terbakar waktu itu!"

"Itukan empat tahun lalu Hyung. Sekarang aku jago memasak tahu, kau pikir siapa yang menyiapakan makanan di rumah ini?!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan nada lembutnya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai berteriak-teriak? Apa aku harus menengahi kalian?" setelah menghilang saat terjadi perang mulut antara duo Kim, akhirnya seorang Minho dengan flaming charismanya datang dengan santai sambil membuka kulkas.

"Hey Minho, benarkah Kibum bisa memasak sekarang?"

"Ne Hyung, dia sangat pandai dalam hal itu. Lihat saja, dia sudah seperti ibu-ibu pkk." Tunjuk Minho setelah menguk air.

"Kau ini memuji atau apa kodok?!"

"Hhehe..mian Kibumie. Apakah sudah selesai? Ayoo makan. Namja tampan ini kelaparan." Kibum hanya terkekeh geli saat melihat Minho melakukan aegyo dan merangkul pundak sempit Kibum manja.

"Yaak jangan bertingkah menggelikan seperti itu Minho!"

"Kenapa sewot sekali Hyung? Kibum saja biasa saja. Iyakan Bumie?"

"Ne, yasudah lebih baik kalian bantu aku menyiapkan makanan. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Titah Kibum lalu melenggang meninggalkan seorang namja yang tengah di tatap tajam oleh satu namja lain.

"Jadi, kau selalu bermanja-manja dengannya?"

"Ehehe, mian Hyung. Tapi percayalah, aku sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya,lagipula aku sudah punya kekasih. Jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Baiklah.."

***Jonghyun pov**

Bibir tebalku tersenyum senang saat melihat seseorang dengan seragam sekolahnya keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Hari ini aku menjemput Kibum dan berencana mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebelum aku beraktifitas penuh terhadap perusahaan. Senang sekali melihat paras cantiknya dari jarak dekat begini. 4 tahun hanya behubungan lewat internet atau telfon, dan itu tidak mudah mengingat betapa sibuknya aku dengan kuliahku.

"Silahkan masuk tuan putri.." kataku sambil membukakan pintu mobil dan hanya di tanggapi kekehan ringan darinya.

Kibum..Kibum..Kibum, aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin selalu seperti ini jika kau mau tahu. Selalu di sampingmu, menatap paras cantikmu, memanjakanmu. Tapi aku terlalu takut mengungkapkan perasaanku. Takut kau akan menjauh, takut kau takkan mau lagi bermanja-manja padaku atau bahkan sekedar bertengkar.

"Hyung aku sangat merindukanmu.." kata Kibum sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku. Bukankah ini manis? Sekarang kita ada dirumah makan Jepang kesukaan Kibum. Meskipun kami sering bertengkar tapi ada sisi lain dari kami. Namja dengan mata kucing ini bisa berubah sangat menja di waktu-waktu tertentu, dan tentu saja aku tak bisa menolaknya.

"Nado. Kau tumbuh dengan baik ne? " jawabku lembut sambil mengusap pipi tirusnya. Semakin halus setelah 4 tahun tak bisa menyentuhnya,kekek.

"Tentu saja Hyung. Kau tidak lihat betapa sehat dan tampannya aku?"

"Berapa pacarmu kalau kau tampan eoh?" tanyaku menggdanya.

"Masa bodoh dengan pacar, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta dengan yeoja manapun Hyung."

Setiap jawaban darimu, salahkah jika aku berharap lebih? Kibum..kau tampan, tapi kau juga sangat cantik. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?

"Seharusnya kau belajar, bukan shoping begini." Kataku sambil memandangnya yang sedang memilih pakaian. Jadwal kedua kami, ke mall. Dan tentu saja Kibum yang menawarkan ini, aigoo mana mungkin aku mengajaknya ke mall. Kalau dinner romantic iya..hehe.

"Kan kau sendiri yang mengajakku jalan, lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak shoping Hyung. Minho sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, apalagi setelah pacaran dengan Taemin. Teman-temanku juga sibuk sendiri-sendiri, kasian kan aku? Untung kau pulang Hyung. hehe."

"Nah ini bagus untukmu Hyung, otte? Aku ambil ya? Dan ini, ini, ah itu juga bagus untukku..waah sempurna."

"Aku kan sudah membelikanmu pakaian-pakaian dari Australia Bummie, apa itu tak cukup?" tanyaku lembut sambil merapikan juntaian poni halusnya.

"Tentu saja lebih dar cukup Hyung. tapi aku mau ini semua. Yasudah..ayo ke kasir." Kibum menarikku tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi ku.

"Aku saja yang bayar." Namja di sampingku ini hanya tersenyum cerah dan langsung memelukku sebentar. Terlalu bahagia mungkin belanjaannya aku bayar. Ck, shopaholic Kibum.

"Gomawo Hyung!" pekiknya kencang membuat penjaga kasir sedikit mengernyit kaget. Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa mencintai namja sepertimu Bummie, hehehe. Kau ini..

***Author pov **

Namja dengan mata kucing itu terus bernyanyi riang saat memasuki rumah Minho. Sedangkan namja di belakangnya masuk dengan muka tak kalah senang dengn kedua tangan yang menenteng belanjaan seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Kibum. Ck~

"Sepi sekali, mana Minho?" Tanya namja bermata hazel sembari merenggangkan ototnya.

"Paling main ke rumah Taemin, mereka kan pasangan baru."

"Taemin? Taemin itu kan nama namja. Minho..?" seperti mengerti arah pembicaraan Hyungnya, namja cantik yang sedang menyetel tv itu hanya mengangguk.

"Mwo?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih Hyung? histeris terus, hobi baru eoh?"

"Apa Taemin cantik sampai si kodok itu menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja, dia itu baik dan sopan. Juga lembut..mungkin kau akan menyukainya jika melihatnya. Nih fotonya.."

"Waah, pantas saja..berbeda sekali denganmu."

Plak

"Yak! Memukul Hyung mu dengan remot, di mana tata kramamu Bummie?!" teriak Jonghyun sambil mengusap tangannya.

"Di sini ni!" Jonghyun hanya mendengus kesal saat namja di depannya malah memekik kencang sambil menunjuk hidungnya.

"Sakit? Siapa suruh meledekku Hyung! hahaha..kalau kau marah hidungmu tambah besar, buesaaaar sekali." Karena gemas akhirnya Jonghyun meimiting Kibum di sofa dan menggelitiki namja bawel itu.

Dua orang namja dengan seragam yang sama kini berada di sebuah rumah yang tak kalah mewah dari rumah Minho. Kibum dan Minho tengah berada di rumah Taemin. Kedua namja itu hanya mengobrol sampai si tuan rumah datang membawa cemilan dan minuman.

Alasan Kibum ikut adalah, karena namja imut itu meminta Kibum untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas seni. Sedangkan Minho, tentu saja ingin dekat-dekat dengan namjachingunya. Selain populer karena fisiknya, Kibum juga populer di sekolah karena prestasinya di bidang seni. Berbeda dengan Minho yang populer dalam hal fisik dan basket. Sedangkan Taemin, semua orang mengenalnya sebagai danser ramah yang manis.

"Beruntung sekali bisa di bantu olehmu Hyung, aku sangat berterimakasih.." puji Taemin melihat keseriusan Kibum saat enorehkan cat minyak di kanvas Taemin.

"Bisa saja, aku senang bisa membantumu Minnie..kekek." kekeh Kibum lalu memeluk si namja imut dengan gemas. Meskipun mereka baru kenal 3 hari yang lalu, tapi entahlah..Minho sendiri bingung kenapa mereka bisa seakrab itu. Bahkan Minho sempat iri ketika Taemin bermanja-manja dengan sepupunya itu.

"Waah hasilnya lebih indah..gomawo Hyung."

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi followers Teletubies? Sedikit-sedikit berpelukan."

"Jealous ya? Hahaha..sini-sini biarkan dua orang kece ini memeluk siluman kodok."

"Yak! Kucing bawel!" Taemin hanya terkekeh saat melihat kedua tingkah namja di depannya. Rasanya bahagia sekali ada keceriaan di rumahnya selain keheningan.

Si namja bermata runcing melirik arah jam dan sedikit tersentak saat melihat arah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 7. Sedangkan kedua namja lainnya sedang bermesraan di ruang tamu. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Kibum hanya diam dan tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang terlihat seperti obat nyamuk, itu bukan karena suatu alasan. Namja dengan bibir tipis itu di suguhi tumpukan buku, entah itu majalah fashion, novel romantic terbaru bahkan buku seni milik Taemin dan juga cemilan kesukaan Kibum yang di belikan Minho. Satu lagi, voucher belanja dari si sepupu.

"Minho, kapan kita pulang? Sudah jam setengah 7. Aku belum mandi, dan kita belum makan." Protes si namja cantik setelah menghampiri kedua sejoli itu.

"Hyung, makan disini saja. Bibi Kim sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita." Ajak Taemin dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Tapi aku belum mandi Minnie. Kecuuuut tahu.." Minho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah manja Kibum pada Taemin.

"Kau sendiri yang justru asik membaca saat Taemin menyuruhmu mandi Bummi..sana mandi." Titah Minho pada Kibum.

"Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu Hyung. Please Hyung jangan pulang dulu, aku kesepian dirumah sendiri. Aku senang sekali ada kalian disini menemaniku.." jelas Taemin sambil menampakkan ekspresi sedih pada kedua sunbaenya.

"Okay, jangan sedih ne.." Kibum mengusak kepala Taemin sayang lalu berjalan kea rah kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak menyukai Kibum kan Minnie?" celoteh Minho dengan ekspresi sedikit sewot.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya Hyung, dia kan baik dan perhatian, bahkan cantik.."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menjadi pacarku kalau menyukainya Minnie..?" pekik Minho shock.

"Eh? Ahahaha..aigoo, pacarku lucu sekali ne. Aku memang enyukainya , tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya Hyung. Mana mungkin aku juga mencintai uke..kau ini kalau cemburu tidak tahu tempat eoh?" Minho hanya cemberut lalu tersenyum saat namja imut itu mencubit pipinya.

"Tapi dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dia uke Minnie, dia mengaku masih normal..tapi menyukai yeoja saja belum pernah."

"Itu karena dia belum terlalu mengerti dengan ini Hyung. Kau kan tahu kalau sesama gay bisa mengetahui siapa yang sama dengan mereka atau tidak." Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat kekasihnya.

"Aku mau mengambilkan pakaian untuk Kibum Hyung,"

"Ne, aku tiduran di sini saja.."

***Kibum pov**

Tetesan air terasa segar saat menyentuh kulit lembutku. Beruntung sekali Minho mempunyai namja chingu se baik Taemin. kadang aku berfikir, kapan aku memiliki pacar? Tetapi menyukai yeoja saja belum pernah, ck.

"Aah segarnya.." dengan hanya menggunakan baju handuk aku keluar kamar mandi sambil mengusak rambut basahku dengan handuk kecil. Mataku menyapu seluruh ruangan mencoba mencari keberadaan 2 sejoli baru.

Kosong

Kakiku melangkah gusar sampai menemukan secarik kertas di samping tv.

_Kibum, aku dan Taeminie sedang ke supertmarket membeli susu pisang. Kau sih mandinya lama sekali, oiya bajunya di kamar nae Minnie. Masuk saja katanya.._

Sudah menjadikanku obat nyamuk, sekarang meninggalkan aku. Kurang apa aku ini? aku terus menaiki tangga dengan riang. Mengedarkan mata runcingku pada 2 pintu bersebelahan. Sedikit bingung yang mana kaar namja imut itu. Setelah berfikir cukup keras, akhirnya aku masuk ke kamar dimana ada sebuah foto Taemin kecil di daun pintu. Babo sekali aku, seharusnya aku masuk dari tadi kalau jelas-jelas ada fotonya Minnie..ckck.

"Waah, kamat Taemin besar sekali. Waah, ada balkonnya. Seperti kamar utama saja. " kataku sambil mengamati keadaan kamar Taemin. Tanpa berlama-lama, aku segera membuka lemari pakaian yang menurutku sangat besar. 'Ini kenapa jas dan setelan formal semua' kataku dengan sudut siku-siku di kening. Membuka pintu lemari yang lain dan akhirnya ada tumpukan pakaian casual disana.

"Apanya yang di siapkan, ini namanya aku mengambil sendiri." ocehku sedikit kesal karena harus memilih baju yang arrgh, semuanya kebesaran kalian tahu.

Drrrrt

Drrrt

Ekor mataku melirik nama pada layar ponselku. Tanpa melepas baju handukku secara keseluruhan, kuangkat telfon dari Jjong hyung. Sedikit mengigil dingin saat merasakan dingin menyentuh kulit bagian atas tubuhku yang toples.

"Yeoboseyo." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan baju yang aku yakin masih longgar di tubuh rampingku.

"Apa kau sedang bersama Minho? kenapa rumah kalian kosong?"

"Ne, aku sedang di rumah Minnie, Hyung. Sebentar lagi pulang, yah tapi tidak bisa di bilang sebentar juga sih. Waeyo? Ah kau kerumah eoh? kenapa tidak bilang.." kataku sambil mengacak rambut basahku.

"Yasudah. Bummie, besok pulang sekolah aku jemput ya, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. 4 mata.."

"Dasar orang dewasa, serius sekali bicaranya. Akaka..okay Hyung. sudah dulu ya aku mau berpakaian dulu. Bye bye.." tanpa mendengar balasannya, aku lagsung menutup sambungan telfon kami. Dingin sekali fiuh..

Cklek

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nuguya?"

***Author pov**

Seorang namja dengan setelan jas nya membuka pintu dengan santai. Mata sabitnya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang dia sebut ruang tamu, bergegas ke dapur lalu menegug segelas air dingin yang ia ambil dari kulkasnya.

"Hyung..sudah pulang?" sapa namja imut sambil bergegas menghampiri sang hyung.

"Nugu?" Tanya sang hyung sambil memandang Minho tak ramah.

"Anyeong Hyung, perkenalkan nama saya Minho. namjachingu Taemin, aku harap Hyung mau merestui hubungan kami.." jawab Minho dengan ramah dan sopan.

"Hyung..aku mencintainya, kalau Hyung melarang hubungan kami..aku akan kabur." Rengak Taemin.

"Aigoo apa-apaan kau Minnie? Jangan begitu ne..tidak baik kabur-kaburan seperti itu. Ara?" Jinki hanya menatap jengah kedua sejoli yang sedang asyik meyakinkan dan menyemangati satu sama lain. Tak perlu di bahas, toh sejak awal namja dengan gigi kelinci ini memang sudah tahu kalau sang dongsaeng memang gay. Dan perlu di ingat, Minho adalah namjachingunya yang ke 2.

"Hyung mau kemana? Kau belum menjawab permintaanku.."

"Cukup suruh namja bermata belo itu membuktikan ketulusannya. Aku akan merelakanmu Taemin.." dengan senyum mengembang namja imut itu langsung memeluk sang Hyung.

"Gomawo, aku akan membuatmu percaya kalau aku sangat tulus mencintai dongsaengmu Hyung." dan Jinki hanya menatap Minho sekilas lalu langsung naik ke lantai atas.

"Itu salah satu godaan untuk mencintaiku Hyung, sebenarnya Jinki Hyung namja yang baik dan pengertian kok." Jelas Taemin sambil memeluk Minho karena dia yakin, namjachingu nya sedang sedikit sakit hati dengan perlakuan dingin dan acuh Jinki.

"Hehe. Ne nae prince..buktinya dia bisa membesarkanmu dengan baik ne? "

Lee Jinki, seorang namja dengan segala keangkuhan di dirinya. Di usianya yang sudah 29 tahun, namja yang terbilang tampan ini sama sekali belum pernah pacaran, ck. Dan alasannya adalah, karena dia belum tertarik dengan seseorang. Namja dengan segala prestasi ini bahkan selalu menolak saat teman-temannya menyomblangkannya dengan yeoja ataupun namja.

***Jinki pov**

Lelah sekali rasanya setelah berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan. Belum lagi jalan yang macet dan keadanku yang sedang kelaparan. And now, aku di kerubungi 2 bocah berusia 18 tahun dan seorang bocah 16 tahun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minho, Taemin dan satu lagi..Kibum.

Dengan suara bentingan sendok di piring yang mendominasi keadaan, aku mencoba setenang mungkin seperti biasa. Akh aku yakin tak ada yang menyadari perubahan sikapku, karena aku selalu memendam apa yang aku rasakan sejak di tinggal pergi kedua orang tua kami.

Sejak orang tua kami meninggal di usiaku yang ke 19, aku menjadi seseorang yang kaku, acuh, dingin bahkan bisa di bilang egois. Aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku pada nae dongsaeng, Taemin. menyuruhnya sekolah disini, menyuruhnya les ini, les itu, bahkan dia pernah mengataiku sebagai Hyung yang over protective saat aku selalu mencampuri hubungan asmaranya.

Apapun yang dilakukan Taemin, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir. Aku sangat menyayanginya, hanya dia satu-satunya yang aku punya. Aku selalu menyuruhnya ke kantor saat dia pulang sekolah, tujuanya hanya satu, agar aku bisa tetap mengawasinya. Kecuali saat dia ada kepentingan sendiri, itupun dia harus mati-matian meminta ijin padaku. Meskipun selalu keheningan yang tercipta di antara kami, tapi aku menikmati itu. toh sejak kecil kami memang begitu. Aku hanya akn meladeni sikap manja Taemin sesekali karena dongsaengku ini jarang bermanja-manja memang.

"Aku sudah selesai..gomawo Minnie. Lebih baik aku dan Minho pulang sekarang, sudah pukul 8." Mataku hanya melirik sekilas pada si pemilik suara. Namja dengan matanya yang bersudut runcing.

"Aniya, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Gomawo Hyung, jangan kapok menemani dan mengajari aku lagi ne.."

"Tentu saja Minni, kekek.." ck, apa-apaan ini, Minnie? Sok manis sekali namja itu. Tanpa basa basi aku langsung meninggalkan 3 orang itu ke kamar.

"Maafkan Jinki Hyung ne..dia memang orang yang seperti itu, tetapi dia sebenarnya sangat baik."

"Ne Minnie, aku yakin Kibum mengerti hehe.." sungguh, kenapa dengan dongsaengku? Dia terlihat sangat menyayangi dua saudara itu, biarlah..aku tak perduli. Lebih sekarang aku harus menutup telingaku agar tak perlu mendengar ucapan-ucapan 3 bocah kecil itu.

TBC

* * *

Gimana gimana? =D ,, sebelumnya makasih buad yang udah ngeriview sebelumnya. Oiya, kalo yang ripiuw minimal 7 orang..bakal lanjut, kalu kurang..ya end. Ehehehe..susah bets dapet tanggepan -_-" dadah ^_^


End file.
